


Morning Coffee and Petty Arguments

by dogpawsnwerewolfclaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpawsnwerewolfclaws/pseuds/dogpawsnwerewolfclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes to the same coffee shop every day, one day he spills coffee on someone and so ensues the strangest argument of his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee and Petty Arguments

The tiny coffee shop in the alley one street over from his flat, with yellow window panes and stone walls had always been Remus’ favourite. 

It was out of the way and fairly quiet most of the time. He would sit there and write for hours.

The people who worked there were very friendly and didn’t mind that Remus would sit for so long without buying much. In fact, sometimes they would bring him something on the house. The manager, a young woman named Alice, had become something close to a friend.

Remus was very much about appreciating the small things. Like the extremely attractive man who came in each weekday at 8.30am on the dot.

He must be a business man, judging by the suit. Except on Fridays, when he would come in at the same time but would usually be wearing a leather jacket, band t-shirt and some very tight trousers. It really matched the sharp cheek bones and grey eyes. The most noticeable thing was, though, that his hair was always down.

Once Remus had noticed the change in trousers every week, he finally understood the sentiments of “thank god it’s Friday.”

However, it was one Tuesday at about 8.30 when Remus stood up to go to the bathroom. And he walked right into Mr Business Man, who spilled his coffee all over both of them.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Remus spluttered, he hadn’t been paying attention.

“No, no,” Mr Business Man replied, he hadn’t been able to get out of the way in time, “it was my fault”

Remus shook his head, “I wasn’t looking, you were just trying to get past, it’s really my fault.”

Mr Business man raised his eyebrow, “sure, I was being polite,” he said, with a smirk, “it kind of was your fault.”

It was clear that he wasn’t angry though. Alice had come around from behind the counter with towels for each of them.

Remus cleaned himself off as Mr Business Man did the same and ordered a new coffee. 

He was sure that Alice would give Mr Business Man a free coffee after his spilled, but he still seemed to be trying to pay for it, Alice wouldn’t take the money. Remus took out his own wallet.

“Let me pay, it was my fault,” he said, smiling a little at the stranger, least he could do for ruining what looked to be an expensive shirt and tie. 

Mr Business Man shook his head, “honestly there’s no need.”

“There is, it’s an apology,” Remus explained.

“I accept your apology, not your money,” Mr Business Man replied.

Alice was watching from behind the counter, barely containing her laughter at Remus’ face.

“Just let me pay for you.”

“No.”

“Come on, you’re being unreasonable.”

“I don’t need your money.”

“Alice, take this and keep the change.” Remus handed her a ten-pound note.

“Alice, don’t you dare.” Mr Business Man pointed, mock-threateningly at her.

Alice held up her hands in surrender, a grin on her face, “sorry, Sir,” she said, “I’m not passing up a £7 tip. Remus is paying for this one.”

Mr Business Man rolled his eyes but muttered his thanks as he took his new coffee and walked out.

 

The next morning Remus entered the coffee shop, hoping that today would be a little less exciting as yesterday. Not that he didn’t like exciting, but yesterday’s interaction with the attractive business man had left Remus’ head spinning a little. He still wasn’t entirely sure what happened. 

When he went to the till Alice had his usual sitting on the counter, he took out his wallet but Alice shook her head. “It’s paid for,” she told him.

Remus stared for a second, “paid for?” he repeated, “who paid for it?”

“He just said for me to say ‘from Sirius’” Alice relayed the message.

“Sirius?”

“The guy you spilt coffee all over yesterday,” she explained, “he dropped in just as I was closing up and paid for your coffee.”

Remus shook his head, “he really can’t let someone just do something nice can he?” he asked, incredulously.

“Actually,” Alice continued, as if she was worried about Remus’ reaction, “he gave me enough money for your coffee for a month.”

Remus just stared. A month. Of free coffee.

This was obviously one of the best things that could happen to a writer. 

But it is not how he wanted it to go. Mr Business man, Sirius, was not going to get away with this.

 

About half an hour later there was Sirius again. 

Remus promptly stood up and walked over to him, “I’d like to thank you for your kind gift, but I’m afraid I can’t accept it.” He said it as politely as he possibly could.

“Oh?” Sirius smirked, looking at Remus, “I was just trying to do something kind. Why, you insisting on buying my coffee for me was just so kind, I thought I’d pay if forward. That’s the phrase right?”

“That’s when you go and buy someone else a coffee, not paying one bloody hundred quid so that the person who ruined your suit drinks coffee for a month…” Remus ranted at the other man, he was crazy.

Sirius laughed, “okay, maybe I was trying to prove a point,” he told him, “I just don’t need my coffee paid for me.”

Remus stared at the man, until he finally said, “you are the most impossible person I’ve ever met.”

Sirius grinned, “that’s me,” he replied, “Sirius Black, at your service.”

Remus shook his head and started to walk back to his table, he’d had enough of this insanity. 

But a hand on his arm stopped him, “if you really want to pay me back for this,” Sirius said, “you could just take me out to dinner.”

Remus looked at Sirius, managed to stop himself from grinning, before he nodded, “I’ll pick you up here, tonight at 8.” He said, “don’t be late.”

 

A month later, in the dining room of Sirius’ best friends James and Lily, the two recounted the tale of how they met.

Lily had her eyebrow raised, “so basically,” she said, once the story finished, “you're dating now because you’re both unbelievably stubborn and petty.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, “yeah, pretty much,” they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
